


Extraños en la noche

by sara_f_black



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Irene Adler entra esa noche a ese bar, sabe exactamente a quién está buscando, aunque no tiene idea de lo que va a encontrarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraños en la noche

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a aglaiacallia por su apoyo en la construcción del fic.

El ambiente del bar es algo cargado. Entre el humo de los cigarros, la niebla artificial que sueltan en la base del escenario y las mesas iluminadas por una simple vela, resulta el lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibido.

Tal vez por eso a Greg Lestrade le guste ir allí, aunque probablemente lo haya elegido pues no es el tipo de bar al que irían sus compañeros de Scotland Yard. Un hombre necesita privacidad y según sabe Irene, su casa no es tampoco un remanso de paz.

Casado. Caído en desgracia. Con un sentimiento de culpa sin redención y un luto aún muy reciente. No había sido esa la descripción que Sherlock le había dado, pero ella hizo la traducción de los datos que le dio a eso.

Ella puede manejarlo.

Sherlock debe suponer que la engañó y despertó en ella la curiosidad. Ella gustosamente lo dejó pensarlo. Sabe que en realidad espera que ella haga precisamente esto, aunque vaya a quejarse en cuanto se entere.

La música en vivo es suave y de un aire ligeramente deprimente. A Irene no le gusta nada ese bar, pero resulta apropiado para sus propósitos.

Encuentra al hombre solo, sentado en una mesa con un trago entre las manos y la mirada perdida en la pequeña velita en un frasco de vidrio en el centro de la mesa. Se nota que está cansado; incluso en esa media luz, Irene es capaz de distinguir sus ojeras. Parece haber perdido algo de peso y el cabello grisáceo está ligeramente despeinado.

Lo evalúa mientras se acerca con paso decidido. Se detiene a su lado y se agacha de manera que apoya un codo en la mesa y puede verlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Le importa? –Pregunta en voz sugerente, colocándose un cigarrillo en los labios.

El hombre parpadea una vez antes de reaccionar. Saca un encendedor de su bolsillo derecho y le da fuego. Irene conoce perfectamente el efecto del reflejo de una llamarada en sus ojos claros, y sonríe ligeramente al notar la reacción que espera en los ojos oscuros de él.

-Gracias –murmura ella, y sin pedir permiso, se sienta a su lado.

El hombre mira a su alrededor, como si quisiera comprobar que no se trata de una broma o una trampa. Parece un poco incómodo, acostumbrado como debe estar a la soledad.

-Soy Irene –se presenta ella, y no se molesta en mentir. No va a darle su apellido ni planea verlo de nuevo. Da una calada larga al cigarrillo y bota el humo lentamente, asegurándose de que este salga despacio y sensual de entre sus labios–. ¿Tú?

Nota que el hombre traga grueso y debe admitir que no hace aquello sólo por Sherlock. Tiene curiosidad. Ha escuchado antes sobre el hombre. Para Moriarty era el inspector patético (dependiente de Sherlock con una esposa de reincidente infidelidad) que servía de entrada a Sherlock en Scotland Yard. Sin embargo, pero ella había decidido trabajar lejos de la policía en aquella ocasión y no se había molestado entonces por averiguar más.

-Greg –responde él. Nota como el hombre fuerza una sonrisa amable hasta que lo consigue.

-Greg –repite ella, entrecerrando los ojos, como si con el nombre fuera capaz de ver algo más en él. Lleva el cabello recogido en su moño alto y elegante, así que sabe que los rasgos de su cara se acentúan y afilan a la luz de la llama que baila frente a ellos–. Este es un mal lugar para estar solo.

-Creía que cualquier lugar era malo para eso –replica él sin ánimo, dando un trago a su vaso.

Irene ladea la cabeza, como si lo estuviera considerando, aunque es un movimiento calculado para exponer la curva de su cuello.

-Depende de qué vayas a hacer solo…

Por su entonación ha sonado sucio, puede notarlo en la mirada perturbada de él. Le dedica una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de dar otra calada a su cigarro. Odia fumar, pero la función del día lo amerita.

Greg está incómodo. Ella se asegura de suavizar la expresión del rostro, no quiere asustarlo. Si bien es incapaz de parecer débil, sabe que puede dar la imagen de una mujer a quien cualquiera se sentiría satisfecho de agradar. Si había logrado usar esa imagen para que Sherlock Holmes en persona pusiera en riesgo todo un país sin pensarlo, solo por impresionarla, podría usarla para que un policía tomado hablara con ella.

-¿Necesitas algo? –Pregunta el hombre al fin, y no resulta ni brusco ni cortante. En realidad parece interesarle–. No soy la mejor compañía que podrías encontrar aquí.

Oh, adorable. Se preocupa por ella. Podría conseguir un ligue mejor. Sí, eso no tiene que decírselo. Le sonríe con cierta complicidad. A propósito, sus piernas se rozan y ella sonríe ligeramente.

-No lo creo –replica, y no aparta sus ojos de los de él mientras prueba una vez más su cigarrillo.

Es él quien desvía la mirada tras un momento.

-Soy casado –le informa.

Irene acaricia el anillo de oro que el hombre aun lleva consigo, a pesar de las infidelidades de su mujer.

-Lo sé –replica ella–. Pero no vine a pedirte matrimonio.

La respuesta lo hace sonreír al fin, de hecho ríe brevemente, como si no pudiera creer que esa conversación esté ocurriendo. Ella ríe también. Las cosas marchan mejor de lo que creía. Luego Greg la mira a los ojos de nuevo y cruza los brazos encima de la mesa, apoyándose en la superficie. Parece un poco más relajado.

Ella conoce lo suficiente para saber cuando alguien se está metiendo en papel para disimular el hombre herido que hay detrás.

-¿Eres nueva por aquí?

Irene ladea la cabeza ahora en la otra dirección. La luz de la vela saca un destello al brillante de sus aretes y nota el breve momento en que la mirada de Greg se desvía al captarlo.

-No pertenezco a ningún lugar –responde ella con naturalidad. No deja ser cierto–. Pero esa es la pregunta que hace un habitual. ¿O me equivoco, Greg?

Sherlock solía llamarlo por su apellido, pero ella prefiere usar los nombres de pila cuando quiere lograr mayor intimidad.

Termina el cigarro y lo deja en el cenicero sobre la mesa con un movimiento fluido, sin apartar la mirada del hombre frente a ella. Ya no necesita del truco del humo ni la fascinación. La atención de Greg está sobre ella.

Sonríe más relajada, aunque en sus ojos brilla la seguridad de controlar la situación.

-De algún tiempo a acá –contesta Greg. Puede sentir la pesadez en sus palabras. Ve la sombra tras su mirada.

La pena que siente por él es genuina cuando pone una mano sobre su brazo. Ella sabe que Sherlock tiene una capacidad especial para meterse bajo la piel de alguna gente en particular.

No se sobresalta cuando suena su teléfono con el aviso de un mensaje. Prácticamente lo ha estado esperando. Lo mira un momento, asegurándose de que su expresión al tomar el teléfono sea de aburrida indiferencia.

_¿Qué crees que haces? –SH_

Tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar sonreír al leer el mensaje. Apenas le toma apartar un segundo su mirada del inspector frente a ella. Teclea sin mirar la pantalla.

_Lo que querías._

La respuesta no tarda en llegar.

_Nunca dije que quisiera esto – SH_

No le contesta, pero le excita particularmente saber que de alguna forma, los está observando.

Instintivamente se acerca más a Greg, inclinándose hacia él.

-¿Problemas en el matrimonio? ¿El trabajo? –Lo examina lentamente de arriba abajo con la mirada, nota como él traga grueso mientras lo inspecciona–. ¿Qué puede ir mal en la vida de un hombre tan serio y atractivo?

Sonríe levemente, con una mezcla de picardía y seducción que ha manejado toda la vida. Greg sonríe con ironía.

-¿Todo? –replica. Resulta amargo escucharlo–. No quiero aburrirla, o decepcionarla.

Ella apoya un codo en la mesa y apoya la barbilla en la mano con delicadeza. Es un movimiento estilizado. Centra toda su atención en Greg, como si nada más de aquel deprimente bar de segunda categoría importara.

-Estoy segura de que no lo hará. Me muero por saber.

Greg frunce ligeramente el ceño, aunque no parece molesto, solo intrigado.

-¿Por qué?

Ella baja la mirada recorriéndolo una vez más y levanta ligeramente una ceja.

-Reconozco a un hombre interesante cuando lo veo.

Ahí. Sonrisa nerviosa y un trago largo a su vaso. Irene sabe que se le nota en la mirada el orgullo por lograr las reacciones que quiere. Se pregunta si Sherlock siquiera entiende lo que está haciendo con el Inspector.

-Sólo soy un inspector de Scotland Yard con la vida hecha un caos –replica Greg tras un momento.

-¿En serio? –Su tono emocionado la hubiera engañado incluso a ella misma. Sin embargo, lo que dice después es sincero, aunque Sherlock debe haber creído en su momento que era una treta–. Me gustan los detectives. Y las historias de detectives.

Aquello no parece sentarle bien a Greg, quien desvía la vista y se recuesta en el espaldar bajo del asiento con un aspecto derrotado.

-Habrá seguido el caso de Sherlock Holmes, entonces.

Irene parpadea sorprendida a su pesar. Había creído que le costaría más sacar el tema. Se repone de inmediato, incorporándose un poco.

-Claro, el detective del sombrero gracioso y el abrigo sexy –dice al tiempo que hace la mímica de ponerse el sombrero y alzarse el cuello de un abrigo que recuerda particularmente bien.

La descripción le arranca una sonrisa triste a Greg. Recuerda las fotos de la rueda de prensa en que Scotland Yard le había regalado uno de esos ridículos sombreros que solo a Sherlock podían vérsele bien.

-El mismo –contesta, y todavía hay un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios cuando termina el trago que ha rendido todo el rato–. Aunque no sé si a él le hubiera gustado esa descripción.

Ella puede imaginar perfectamente su expresión irritada al escucharla.

-¿Usted lo conocía, entonces?

Greg asiente y la amargura se puede leer en su cara.

-Oh, sí. Un poco.

-¿Sólo un poco?

El hombre busca al camarero con la mirada para que le lleve otro trago al tiempo que tuerce el gesto con desagrado.

-No era un hombre que se dejara conocer demasiado.

Aquello es cierto, Irene lo sabe de sobra.

-Y esas palabras sólo las dice un hombre que llega a conocer a alguien lo suficiente para saberlo.

Greg asiente a su pesar y la mira con un ligero aire de desconfianza.

-Eres buena… no serás una reportera, ¿cierto?

Irene sonríe con burla ante la idea y extiende los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, para que la mire bien.

-¿Parezco una reportera?

Ahora es él quien la inspecciona de arriba abajo. Sabe que le gusta lo que mira.

-No – le concede finalmente–. De cualquier forma, a ningún periodista le interesaría mi versión.

Ella vuelve a asumir una posición de atenta escucha. Tiene la impresión de que nadie ha escuchado la versión de Greg Lestrade. Sospecha que más allá de algún informe que le pidieran en el trabajo, no ha hablado del tema con nadie.

-Dicen que era un fraude –comenta ella con aire de no interesarle demasiado–, pero sus historias eran buenas. No sé si creerlo. Esa Kitty Riley, la vi en televisión, no me inspira confianza.

Greg hace un gesto de desagrado ante el nombre.

-No era ningún fraude. Lo conocí demasiado tiempo. Tampoco era un criminal.

Irene encuentra aquello muy interesante. Se inclina hacia él y deja de nuevo que sus piernas se rocen. Entrecierra los ojos y no tiene que fingir mucho para mostrarse intrigada.

-¿Entonces, qué era?

Greg ladea la cabeza un poco mientras apoya dos dedos en su sien, como si le doliera la cabeza.

-Un hombre con mucho talento y muchos problemas.

Un hombre dañado que cree en un poder superior: él mismo. Irene encuentra divertido que las descripciones que ella hizo en su momento y la que él tiene sean similares de manera distinta.

-¿Problemas suficientes como para hacer todo lo que dicen que hizo? –Pregunta ella con cierto deje de tristeza en sus palabras. No quiere que Greg piense que lo ataca o lo pone en duda.

Él niega.

-Él siempre resolvía todo… pero esta vez… –aquello parece costarle, Irene nota el brillo poco natural en sus ojos– se mató. Se mató y dejó todo este maldito desastre.

Toma del trago que acaba de llevarle el camarero y luego pone el vaso con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la mesa.

Irene se da cuenta entonces que alguien más que John Watson sufre por estar en la ignorancia.

Acorta la distancia entre Greg y ella, acercando la silla. Sus hombros chocan ahora y cuando apoya la mano en su brazo puede sentir el calor del contacto.

-Debió ser terrible. Sé que lo habían arrestado, que estaba de fuga. ¿Acaso…?

Puede notar como se contorsiona la cara del hombre. Seguro está intentando evitar las lágrimas. Irene no suele lidiar con ese tipo de emociones, es algo incómodo. Cuando los hombres lloran a sus pies, suele ser parte del teatro. Del juego.

No del dolor de la pérdida ni la culpa.

-Sí –contesta él sin dejarla terminar la pregunta. Toma un tono confidencial que la honra. Está segura de que no ha hablado de esto con nadie. Está haciendo bien su trabajo–. Yo era parte del grupo del arresto. Pero no corrí suficiente para detenerlo. Escapó, y todos corrieron, y yo me quedé atrás.

Irene debe admitir que está sorprendida. No hubiera podido determinar, ni por Sherlock ni por Moriarty, que el hombre frente a ella tuviera a Sherlock en tan alta estima.

-Suena a que lo apreciaba… incluso a que lo quería –se atreve a señalar.

Greg se remueve algo incómodo.

-Debí haber corrido. Debí haberlo llevado a la estación, hacerlo explicar todo –declara, e Irene puede sentir como su cuerpo vibra, tenso, con furia contenida contra sí mismo–. Si hubiera estado en custodia, no habría… No habría estado en esa azotea del hospital.

Siente como toma aire profundo antes de resoplar. Se toma la cabeza con ambas manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Irene le da un momento antes de tomarlo del brazo y apoyar la cabeza en su brazo desde donde apenas puede ver su perfil atormentado.

No le dice nada. Permanecen así por un tiempo que Irene no se molesta en contar. La posición es cómoda y una parte de sí se siente satisfecha. Es Greg quien se mueve finalmente, retirándose un poco y mirándola avergonzado.

-Lo siento –declara. Parece algo incómodo y mira a su alrededor, como si recién recordara que están en un lugar público. Ella es muy consciente de los presentes. Un hombre mayor atrás del inspector, de espaldas a ellos. Una pareja dándose arrumacos a la derecha y un par de amigos con un problema importante a la izquierda. Seguramente Greg no se ha percatado de ninguno de ellos.

-No –niega ella, acentuando su respuesta con el movimiento de su cabeza de lado a lado–. Creo que lo necesitabas.

Él la mira con interés entonces. Como si recién volviera a preguntarse quién es ella. Qué está haciendo allí.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta con extrañeza–. Pareces saber mucho.

Irene sonríe con suficiencia y se inclina hacia él. La luz de la vela sobre la mesa hace brillar sus ojos de una manera hipnotizadora y sabe utilizarlo ahora que tras ese bache emocional, Greg vuelve a fijar su atención en ella.

-Generalmente sé lo que las personas necesitan –le dice en un susurro acariciador, pero firme–. Tú necesitas perdón. Pedir clemencia y obtener absolución. La culpa que te carcome, con o sin motivo. Puedo verlo.

Greg le sostiene la mirada unos momentos en los cuales Irene agradece que no esté lo suficientemente tomado como para ponerse a llorar. Sin embargo, la toma por sorpresa que él envuelva la mano de ella entre las suyas con un ademán es casi protector. Casi conmovedor.

-¿Qué clase de vida ha llevado a una mujer como tú para estar aquí? –la compasión en sus palabras la golpea y le dan ganas de demostrarle que no necesita lástima de nadie–. ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué necesitas?

La vibración de su teléfono los interrumpe. Le sonríe a Greg brevemente con un gesto de disculpa y retira con suavidad la mano. No quiere sentir ese tipo de cercanía. Mira el mensaje y tiene que contener una sonrisa.

_¿De qué está hablando? – SH_

Puede imaginar la cara de estupefacción de Sherlock si lo ha escuchado. Seguramente nunca se lo ha preguntado. Cómo llegó Irene Adler a ser “la Mujer”. Bueno, probablemente lo ha hecho pero no es capaz de intentar empatizar con ello. Tampoco ha podido descifrarlo, y ella espera que siga siendo así. A nadie le ha importado nunca su pasado: a los clientes le gusta tener la falsa ilusión de conocerla, pero no les interesa la verdad.

A ella misma no le interesa su propio pasado.

_Ignóralo. Seguramente cree que tú también tuviste una vida muy triste, aunque tú no pienses lo mismo._

Cuando levanta la vista del teléfono, Greg la sigue mirando, intrigado.

Irene sabe que aquello no está bien. Los hombres y las mujeres la desean, la admiran, la adoran o la temen. Las únicas variaciones han sido hasta ahora Moriarty, relación de negocios a partir de la cual ambos sacaron provecho, y Sherlock, con quien prefiere no entrar a definir lo que existe. Pero nunca, nadie, la ha mirado como la mira Greg Lestrade en ese momento.

Ese, quien en teoría está hecho pedazos de dolor y a quien ella iba a ayudar como un favor que ya Sherlock Holmes tendría que pagarle luego, está dejando de lado lo suyo para interesarse por ella.

Para querer ayudarla.

Indignante, y a la vez, intrigante.

-¿Parezco una damisela en apuros?

Sonríe con suficiencia y seguridad. Levanta de nuevo las barreras que suavizó para lograr la empatía con el hombre frente a ella. Greg niega, parece aliviado de concentrar su atención en ella en lugar de en sus propios demonios.

-No –responde, entrecierra los ojos como si así pudiera evaluarla mejor, aunque ella nota que habla por su impresión general–. Parece una mujer que aprendió a defenderse del mundo.

Irene le sostiene la mirada. No va a ceder ni un milímetro. Se pregunta sin embargo, qué sacará en claro Sherlock sobre lo que el inspector está diciendo. Tal vez no debería preocuparse demasiado. Después de todo, el detective consultor también ha creado su manera de “defenderse del mundo” como lo llamaría Greg.

Él no permite que el mundo le tenga secretos, ella domina el mundo.

-¿Eso cree? –Mantiene una sonrisa llena de preguntas que no admite nada de lo que oye por cierto pero tampoco lo niega.

Greg vuelve a parecer incómodo. Seguramente acaba de pensar que su comentario fue inapropiado.

-Es difícil pensar en una explicación por la que una mujer como usted estaría aquí –replica echando un vistazo al taciturno salón en el que se encuentran–. Pero es comprensible que no quiera compartirlo.

Condescendencia. La odia. Pero puede sentir que Greg no la usa para humillarla. Tampoco está intentando utilizarla.

Él le sonríe y por primera vez en toda la noche, Irene tiene la sensación de que está intentando agradarle. Tal vez intenta compensarla por el cuadro depresivo que le ha mostrado todo el rato.

-No debería cuestionarlo y simplemente agradecer que quiera pasar algún tiempo con alguien como yo.

-¿Alguien como tú? –Pregunta ella con curiosidad. Debe admitir que le alivia poder dirigir de nuevo la conversación hacia él.

Le habría gustado explorar más de su percepción sobre ella, pero Sherlock está demasiado cerca para hacerlo con comodidad.

Greg sonríe un poco. Lo está intentando. En verdad está intentando comportarse, dejar atrás ese momento bajo en el que ella lo acompañó instantes antes. Él desvía la mirada y ríe un poco, nuevamente con esa expresión de incredulidad en él de que esa conversación se esté llevando acabo.

Es en ese momento que Irene admite que Greg Lestrade le agrada. Ya ha cumplido lo que iba a hacer allí, pero le gustaría, de alguna forma, ayudarlo. Debe reconocer que ese no es particularmente su fuerte.

Cuando la idea cruza su mente, sin embargo, no la rechaza. Tal vez le ayude a él, definitivamente la entretendrá a ella. Las posibles reacciones de Sherlock son, sin embargo, lo que más la motivan.

Se inclina de nuevo hacia él y busca su mano.

-Ven conmigo –le propone en voz baja.

Greg la mira con incredulidad, mientras ella se asegura de que su mirada está fija en ella. Se muerde el labio inferior despacio y nota como sus ojos siguen el movimiento.

Él lo piensa, mientras ella también mira sus labios y su pierna acaricia la suya esta vez sin ningún disimulo.

Finalmente, Greg mueve la cabeza en señal negativa, aun sin dejar de mirarla.

-Te dije que estoy casado.

Ella busca sin mirar el anillo de matrimonio en su dedo, en la mano de él que está sosteniendo.

-Te dije que no me importa.

Él alza ambas cejas.

-Tal vez a mí sí.

Ella encuentra el anillo de matrimonio que buscaba a tientas y con firmeza, tira de él, deslizándolo hacia fuera de su dedo, mientras le sostiene la mirada.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta con suavidad, evitando el tono acusatorio– ¿Por qué si no está ella consolándote? ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí, y no ella?

Cuando tiene el anillo en su mano, Greg se lo quita y rompe el contacto visual. Pone el aro dorado sobre la mesa y lo mira pensativo, en lugar de mirar a Irene. Ella hace otro tanto por unos momentos, hasta que él habla de nuevo.

-Mi esposa creía que estaba demasiado apegado a Sherlock –responde Greg, y otra vez está usando ese tono confidencial–. Cuando lo conocí era un joven, brillante, con problemas. Ella creía que me involucraba demasiado. Ahora que caí en desgracia por él en el trabajo… No le ha sentado bien.

Irene frunce ligeramente el ceño y vuelve a mirarlo. Le acaricia la mejilla con una suavidad poco común para ella, aunque su uña deja un suave trazo rojo en su piel irritada con una incipiente barba sin rasurar.

-Realmente lo querías…

Greg sonríe con tristeza y toma un último trago.

-Oh, sí –contesta con firmeza.

-Ven conmigo –repite ella, cerrando la mano en la de él que ahora no tiene ningún anillo.

Él la mira de nuevo y tras pensarlo un momento, niega.

-No sería una buena idea.

Una clara sensación de irritación recorre a Irene, aunque evita que se transluzca en su expresión. No está acostumbrada a las negativas.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta frunciendo el ceño, un poco más seca de lo deseado.

Greg ladea la cabeza, parece triste.

-Estoy muy tomado. Estoy depresivo y… soy un desastre. Y tú… –Respira profundo, parece dudar de decir lo siguiente, pero finalmente continúa–. Estás sola, de noche, buscando un desconocido en las mesas de un deprimente bar de Londres… No estás mejor que yo, y yo no puedo ayudarte.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Irene tarda en reaccionar.

-Tal vez es mejor –añade él sin esperar su respuesta–. Mira como terminó este chico que quise ayudar una vez.

Irene se separa de él poco a poco, reconociendo que aquella conversación ha llegado a su fin.

-No estoy pidiendo tu ayuda –replica, más cortante de lo que quisiera.

Greg ríe con amargura y busca al camarero con la mirada.

-Lo mismo dijo él.

Irene se pregunta un momento si la esposa del inspector no tendría razones para su suspicacia y su desagrado hacia Sherlock en la vida de Greg. Se levanta de la mesa con un movimiento fluido y elegante, al tiempo que pone una mano sobre su hombro.

-Pero me alegrará pensar que he sido de ayuda.

Él la mira entonces, olvidando por un momento llamar al hombre que quiere que le traiga un próximo trago. Irene ve en sus ojos lo que esperaba desde un inicio: adoración, fascinación, deseo. Pero hay algo más. Una cercanía a la que siente el impulso de responder.

Nuevamente es él quien toma su mano.

-Mucho –declara, e Irene sonríe. Sin embargo, él se mantiene serio. Tiene una pregunta que no tarda en formular–. ¿Volveré a verte?

No. Irene lo había decidido desde antes de entrar al bar. No hay ruego en la mirada de él, solo lo que parece un dejo de esperanza.

-Tal vez –replica ella, y se da cuenta de que no está mintiendo.

Ha resultado ser una fuente de información sobre Sherlock que hasta entonces desconocía. También es una intriga por sí mismo. Por su capacidad de querer saber más sobre ella.

Sobre lo que le llevó a ser ella, aunque no tenga la menor idea de quien es realmente.

Greg le sonríe y presiona su mano antes de soltarla.

-Adiós, Irene –se despide.

Ella se inclina y lo besa en la mejilla. Suave, despacio, quedándose unos segundo más de los necesarios sobre su piel.

-Adiós, Greg –susurra en su oído antes de salir del bar con paso firme.

Sabe que alguien la sigue, pero no voltea ni una sola vez. Al llegar a su auto sube y espera.

Unos minutos después se abre la puerta del copiloto y el hombre mayor que había estado sentado detrás de Greg sube. Se quita la horrible peluca gris y la mira con el ceño claramente marcado.

-Un placer verte a ti también –comenta Irene sin dejarse intimidar. Se mete una mano en el bolsillo y saca todo lo que ha recuperado antes de lanzárselo en el regazo al recién llegado–. Ahí tienes. Una identificación oficial, un juego de llaves de su casa y su oficina, todo. Tenías razón: es ridículamente fácil hurgar en sus bolsillos.

-Podría haberlo recuperado yo mismo –señala el hombre al tiempo que revisa las cosas.

Ella rueda los ojos. Se está quejando, como sabía que haría.

-Podrías, pero no habrías escuchado todo lo que oíste.

-Ni habría visto lo que vi –masculla en un tono de hastío que la divierte.

-¿Celoso, acaso? –Pregunta con retintín–. ¿Resultaba clara la superficie que estabas usando para observarnos en el reflejo?

Sherlock Holmes parece impacientarse con sus preguntas, lo que la divierte más. Lo mira revisar todos los objetos y luego asentir, como si hubiera deducido ya todo lo que necesitaba.

-Ha consumido demasiado alcohol. No recordará prácticamente nada, no creo que te relacione con el robo.

Irene arruga la nariz con desagrado.

-Creerá que lo perdió todo –concuerda–, está algo pasado de tragos.

Sherlock se guarda todo en el bolsillo del abrigo y la mira a los ojos.

-Con suerte no recordará nada de la conversación que tuvieron.

Ella ladea la cabeza con incredulidad. Las personas suelen recordarla. Él mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

-Fue una buena conversación –replica ella.

Nota por un momento la pregunta en los ojos de él. Nota como la examina, con los mismos frustrantes resultados de siempre para él. No puede sacar nada en limpio que no sepa ya: de dónde viene, qué estaba haciendo, con quién. Puede saber de su presente. Nunca de su pasado. Nunca sobre quién es Irene Adler.

-Informativa, aunque no tanto como sus cosas –comenta Sherlock, siempre con ese tono distante y frío tan propio de él.

Irene entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Te lo preguntas? ¿Qué pensaba hacer si accedía a venir conmigo?

Nota el gran esfuerzo que tiene que hacer Sherlock para no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Podrías haberte ahorrado todo el teatro.

-¿Y perderme la diversión? –replica ella con una sonrisa cínica que sabe que él comprende.

Sherlock mira por el espejo retrovisor y ella hacer otro tanto. Greg está saliendo del bar con un paso menos firme del usual, subiendo a un taxi que seguramente pidió que llamaran para él.

-No vuelvas –dice Sherlock sin apartar la mirada del espejo. Dentro de su fría indiferencia, Irene puede decir que está preocupado. Sus palabras suenan a una orden, aunque ella sabe que son una petición.

Ve el taxi alejarse. Entiende por qué no debe volver, aunque no sabe si es por esa razón que Sherlock se lo indica.

Greg Lestrade no necesita a alguien como ella cerca que termine de complicarle la vida.


End file.
